There are a variety of sources from which a consumer may obtain news, media entertainment, and other information. For example, a user may watch local or national news on a television set or access the Internet to track breaking news or obtain stock quotes. The user might also watch popular videos that are streamed from the Internet.
However, if the user is watching the local news it can be quite cumbersome to check her stock quotes on the Internet during the commercial break. For example, she might get up from the couch where she was watching the local news and logon to her computer to check her stock quotes; however, this is cumbersome. This is just one example of the difficulty in accessing multiple different media sources contemporaneously.